


I'm Yours

by dallaswonderland



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallaswonderland/pseuds/dallaswonderland
Summary: My first attempt at a script, so feedback appreciated.The premise is simple.  Reassuring a lover who sometimes feels insecure.  Improv welcome and encouraged.Chapter 1 is F4M.Chapter 2 is M4F.Chapter 3 is F4FChapter 4 is M4M
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I know that I can be distant.  
Sometimes you feel like you have to compete for my attention.  
But never forget: I'm Yours.

I think about you constantly.  
Even when you frustrate me.  
You've got me wrapped around your finger.  
And you don't even know it.  
I'm Yours.

[excitement growing]

I think about the way you touch my body.  
The way you make me moan when I touch you.  
I'm Yours

[Heavy breathing as the narrator teases herself}

This pussy.  
This pussy is for noone but you.  
I'm Yours

These tits.  
This mouth  
This tongue.  
They're nobody else's.  
I'm Yours.

When I think about you I get so excited.  
I can't stop touching my pussy.  
I want to be spread in front of you.  
I know I'm yours.

I think about your tongue.  
The way you tease my pussy.  
The way you make me quiver.  
I'm Yours  
Nobody else's  
I'm Yours.

I think about your hard cock.  
The way it feels inside me.  
The way I fit you like glove  
Mmm. I'm Yours.

[moaning. masturbating]

I'm touching myself right now.  
Do you want me?  
I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I want you inside me because I'm yours.

[Improv. Masturbation. Repeating "I'm Yours." Climaxing}


	2. M4F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M4F Version

I know that I can be distant.  
Sometimes you feel like you have to compete for my attention.  
But never forget: I'm Yours.

I think about you constantly.  
Even when you frustrate me.  
You've got me wrapped around your finger.  
And you don't even know it.  
I'm Yours.

[excitement growing]

I think about the way you touch my body.  
The way you make me moan when I touch you.  
I'm Yours

[Heavy breathing as the narrator touches himself]

This cock.  
This cock is for no one but you.  
I'm Yours

These fingers.  
This mouth  
This tongue.  
They're nobody else's.  
I'm Yours.

When I think about you I get so excited.  
I can't stop touching my dick.  
I want to stroke it in front of you.  
I know I'm yours.

I think about your tongue.  
The way you tease my cock.  
The way you make me quiver.  
I'm Yours  
Nobody else's  
I'm Yours.

I think about your pussy.  
The way I feel inside you.  
The way you fit me like a glove  
Mmm. I'm Yours.

[moaning. masturbating]

I'm touching myself right now.  
Do you want me?  
I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I want you inside me because I'm yours.

[Improv. Masturbation. Repeating "I'm Yours." Climaxing}


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F4F

I know that I can be distant.  
Sometimes you feel like you have to compete for my attention.  
But never forget: I'm Yours.

I think about you constantly.  
Even when you frustrate me.  
You've got me wrapped around your finger.  
And you don't even know it.  
I'm Yours.

[excitement growing]

I think about the way you touch my body.  
The way you make me moan when I touch you.  
I'm Yours

[Heavy breathing as the narrator teases herself}

This pussy.  
This pussy is for noone but you.  
I'm Yours

These tits.  
This mouth  
This tongue.  
They're nobody else's.  
I'm Yours.

When I think about you I get so excited.  
I can't stop touching my pussy.  
I want to be spread in front of you.  
I know I'm yours.

I think about your tongue.  
The way you tease my pussy.  
The way you make me quiver.  
I'm Yours  
Nobody else's  
I'm Yours.

I think about your pussy.  
The way you melt when I taste you.  
I know your body by heart.  
Mmm. I'm Yours.

[moaning. masturbating]

I'm touching myself right now.  
Do you want me?  
I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I want you inside me because I'm yours.

[Improv. Masturbation. Repeating "I'm Yours." Climaxing}


	4. M4M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M4M

I know that I can be distant.  
Sometimes you feel like you have to compete for my attention.  
But never forget: I'm Yours.

I think about you constantly.  
Even when you frustrate me.  
You've got me wrapped around your finger.  
And you don't even know it.  
I'm Yours.

[excitement growing]

I think about the way you touch my body.  
The way you make me moan when I touch you.  
I'm Yours

[Heavy breathing as the narrator touches himself]

This cock.  
This cock is for no one but you.  
I'm Yours

These fingers.  
This mouth  
This tongue.  
They're nobody else's.  
I'm Yours.

When I think about you I get so excited.  
I can't stop touching my dick.  
I want to stroke it in front of you.  
I know I'm yours.

I think about your tongue.  
The way you tease my cock.  
The way you make me quiver.  
I'm Yours  
Nobody else's  
I'm Yours.

I think about your ass.  
The way I feel inside you.  
The way you fit me like a glove  
Mmm. I'm Yours.

[moaning. masturbating]

I'm touching myself right now.  
Do you want me?  
I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I'm yours.

I want you inside me because I'm yours.

[Improv. Masturbation. Repeating "I'm Yours." Climaxing}


End file.
